jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Język słowacki
thumb|350px|Języki i dialekty [[Europa Środkowa|Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej]] border|30px|Flaga Słowacji Język słowacki (słow. slovenský jazyk, też slovenčina) należy do zachodniosłowiańskiej grupy językowej. Językiem tym posługuje się ponad 6 mln osób - przede wszystkim na Słowacji i w należącej do Serbii Wojwodinie, gdzie jest językiem urzędowym. Używają go także Słowacy mieszkający w Polsce, Rumunii, na Węgrzech, w USA i Kanadzie. W Polsce język słowacki mógł być zdawany na maturze jako jeden z języków nowożytnych. Język słowacki jest bardzo blisko spokrewniony z językiem czeskim. Dialekty słowackie znacznie różnią się między sobą, w ich obrębie wyróżnia się 3 zespoły: * wschodniosłowacki, * środkowosłowacki (posiadający wiele cech wspólnych z językami południowosłowiańskimi), * zachodniosłowacki (najbliższy językowi czeskiemu). Historia i piśmiennictwo Zob. alfabet słowacki. Współczesny słowacki język literacki powstał w połowie XIX wieku. Do jego zapisu stosuje się zmodyfikowany alfabet łaciński, który składa się z 46 liter : a á ä b c č d ď dz dž e é f g h ch i í j k l ĺ ľ m n ň o ó ô p q r ŕ s š t ť u ú v w x y ý z ž Używa się trzech dwuznaków: dz dž ch. Fonetyka i fonologia Język słowacki zachował w fonetyce pewne elementy starego języka słowiańskiego, które w polskim już zanikły. Jednym z nich jest iloczas, tj. występowanie samogłosek długich i krótkich. Te pierwsze są w piśmie wyróżnione kreseczką umieszczoną nad literą, tzw. znak długości (dĺžeň). Dla przykładu, słowackie a'' wymawia się podobnie jak w języku polskim przy dosyć szybkim wypowiadaniu słów, natomiast ''á wymawia się długo, mniej więcej tak, jak polskie aa. Iloczas posiada w języku słowackim funkcję dystynktywną (czasami przesądza o znaczeniu wyrazu), np. krik/krík ("krzyk/krzak"). Ponadto w języku słowackim głoski l'' i ''r mogą być zgłoskotwórcze, a wtedy funkcjonują w identyczny sposób, jak samogłoski, to znaczy może padać na nie akcent wyrazowy (np. w dwusylabowych wbrew pozorom słowach vlhký, štvrtok "wilgotny, czwartek") i posiadają iloczas (krótkie l'', ''r i długie ĺ'', ''ŕ). Ta właściwość umożliwia tworzenie zdań, w których nie ma ani jednej samogłoski, takich jak słynne, choć mało sensowne "strč prst skrz krk, srsť, krv" ("włóż palec przez szyję, sierść, krew"). Zanikła w języku słowackim samogłoska y'', która jest już od wielu wieków wymawiana jak ''i (choć nadal zapisywana przy pomocy litery y''). Istnieje natomiast rozróżnienie między dźwięcznym laryngalnym ''h a bezdźwięcznym welarnym ch (to pierwsze dla Polaków brzmi jak dźwięk pośredni między ch a g'' - odpowiada dialektalnej, kresowej wymowie ''h). Akcent w języku słowackim jest dynamiczny, stały i zawsze pada na pierwszą sylabę wyrazu (również w słowach obcego pochodzenia). Jeśli wyraz poprzedzony jest przyimkiem, akcent pada zawsze na przyimek, np. na Slovensku ("na Słowacji"). Dotyczy to również przeczenia ne-'' ("nie") przed czasownikiem, które po słowacku zapisujemy łącznie z czasownikiem, np.: ''nečítať (nie czytać), nepracovať ("nie pracować"), nepísať ("nie pisać"). Wyjątek stanowi tylko oddzielna pisownia przeczenia z czasownikiem byť ("być"), np.: nie som ("nie jestem"), nie si ("nie jesteś"), nie ste ("nie jesteście"), nie sú ("nie są"). Gramatyka Gramatyka języka słowackiego bardzo przypomina polską. Również jeśli chodzi o jej złożoność - podobnie jak w języku polskim rzeczowniki i czasowniki ze względu na typ odmiany dzieli się na kilkanaście grup. Rzeczownik odmienia się przez liczby (liczba pojedyncza i mnoga) oraz przypadki. Zazwyczaj przyjmuje się, że przypadków jest sześć, ponieważ nie rozdziela się mianownika i wołacza, które poza bardzo nielicznymi wyjątkami posiadają identyczne formy. W liczbie pojedynczej występują trzy rodzaje: męski, żeński i nijaki. W liczbie mnogiej to rozróżnienie zanika, a jego miejsce zajmuje inne: między formą żywotną a nieżywotną. W odmianie czasownika występują te same tryby (z wyjątkiem formy bezosobowej) i czasy co w języku polskim, jednak w nieco inny sposób tworzy się formy czasu przeszłego i trybu przypuszczającego - nie używa się tak jak w polskim ruchomych końcówek, lecz odpowiedniej osoby czasu teraźniejszego czasownika byť ("być"), np.: som = jestem sme = jesteśmy ste = jesteście dal som = dałem dala som = dałam dali sme = daliśmy/dałyśmy dali ste = daliście/dałyście dal by som = dałbym dala by som = dałabym dali by sme = dalibyśmy/dałybyśmy Zobacz też * języki słowiańskie * lingwistyka Linki zewnętrzne * Deklinacja w języku słowackim *